Newspaper printing presses are generally constructed to provide either two or four printing plates spaced across the plate cylinder so that each plate on the plate cylinder contacts a web of newsprint simultaneously. Each of the printing plates on the plate cylinder will usually apply the same color ink. However, it is sometimes desirable or necessary for applying ink of a different color to one of the printing plates or to apply no ink at all to a portion of the web.
Portable color fountains have been employed heretofore for providing spot color to one of a plurality of printing plates on a plate cylinder.
The invention disclosed herein relates to improvements in portable ink fountains which are particularly adapted for use in combinations with an inker of the type disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 797,262, filed Apr. 18, 1978.